Red Tears
by Ichirei
Summary: And they thought nothing else could go wrong... WARNINGS: Possible Lemons/Rape, Violence, Abuse, Yaoi.
1. Epilogue

Ichirei: Well, The beginning is finished. I don't need a disclaimer though, since I own everything that will be showed in the future chapters. Someday I will publish this, so keep that in mind! Some credit might go to my brother, which I will say what is his. Remember, this is the epilogue, so it IS short.

!!Flames get me more candy ~ 3!!

((WARNINGS: Possible Rape/Lemons, Yaoi, Violence, Abuse.))

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lightning began speed up, the random collisions causing fatal death to the less fortunate. His red eyes opening slightly at the impact of the others blade. Damn, it was no use. How could they survive like this? Being hunted down like animals. The fact that the four brothers had cat like features, as in ears, a tail, and otherwise.

"Brother...!!"

That night. The cold heartless rain running down the child's face. Unforgivable and shredded blood that was avoidable, came to be. The voice hummed into the rain, singing lightly along. That voice took away his everything; even his love, was screaming for him. How ironic. It became more apparent how this cold night would end. The cold blade edged into the youngers small, but matured, body. A scream of pain emitting from his mouth.

Some would say that war shouldn't of happened. But the brothers had no other choice but to fight back. All night long the fight continued, no mercy against the humans nor the brothers. To be more exact, it was four against thousands of angry, ignorant, humans. It seemed unfair, but in reality; that wasn't even enough to win without fatal injuries.

The youngest of the brothers laid on the floor, letting the rain collide with his tears. Blood slid from his mouth, eyes gently lifting open. "Heh, I guess this is it.." He whispered, glancing up at his eldest sibling, horror in the said person's eyes. Blades clashed in the background as the youngest was brought into an tight embrace, which he had long forgotten about since their mother had died.

"Brother!! Don't leave me!... Brother, No!!"

TBC.....


	2. Chapter 1

Ichirei: Hi there! I finally decided to put up the next chapter. Remember, I will be posting this story/chapters on and . Tell me what you think? I own everything in this story!

OoOoOoOoOo

The youngest of the brothers laid on the floor, letting the rain collide with his tears. Blood slid from his mouth, eyes gently lifting open. "Heh, I guess this is it.." He whispered, glancing up at his eldest sibling, horror in the said person's eyes. Blades clashed in the background as the youngest was brought into an tight embrace, which he had long forgotten about since their mother had died.

"Brother!! Don't leave me!... Brother, No!!"

And then it went black.

OoOoOoOoOo

The years the brothers had become closer, become almost whole; was taken away from them. It would only take two years for their world to quickly be destroyed. To make it easier, lets start from the beginning.

2 Years Ago,

"Sessy! Hey, Sessy!"

As quickly as he had got away, he was found. His ears laid flat on his head, a small whimper escaping his small mouth. Sesai was only 12, along with his twin brother whom was born only three seconds before him. Their natural white hair seemed to match perfectly. These twins were truly identical.

Sessy glanced over at his twin, smiling softly. The said twin seemed annoyed. "Sessy! We have to stay near the town!.." He growled. "So don't run off." Sesai chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "But, big brother.."

"No buts!"

"Your not being fair! Better get that stick out of your ass!" Sesai said, giving his twin a worried expression. "Rain.."

Rain's eyes snapped toward Sesai at the mention of his name. The more they played the, 'Stare Game', the more Sesai was getting scared. Twin tails flickered almost fluently together, the silence becoming more apparent.

"Sessy.. Father wouldn't be so happy if he found us out here."

"Yeah, I know but-"

"No! We have to go home now! Stop making excuses! Mother can't protect us forever! Do you know how much she is doing to keep us from harm?!"

Rain's words pierced his twin's heart, a feel of guilt rushing over him. But that was the reason - his father. He would beat them over and over, without caring for their safety and their mother's cries.

Quickly, he trotted over to his twin, hugging his softly. "Forgive me.. Let's go." Sesai knew their father was waiting for them. It would only be a matter of time. Rain nodded, frowning along with him. Both stayed side by side on their way back home; a feel of distant washed over them.

Their house was huge, normal for a rich family as theirs. Sesai stared up at the window. His huge red eyes filled with both fear and worry. The only thing that kept them both from fighting back was their mother. They didn't want her to get hurt. "Rain.." Sesai whispered, slowly turning to look at the said person.

"It will be okay, I won't let him hurt you, Sessy."

Those words gave him a slight sense of comfort, smiling in reply. We can't go on like this.. One day, I'm going to snap. Sesai thought as he entered the house, watching as his brother trailed toward the kitchen. His ears perked towards his father watching T.V., no surprise there. Lazy drunk.

As if reading his child's mind, he glanced over, growling slightly at Sesai. Unlike their children, the parents were not Nekos. The doctors always wondered how it came to be. They were the first, and most likely the last. "You damn brat, what are you looking at?" The father choked, the scent of beer in his breath.

Even with the threat, Sesai stayed quiet. Why the hell did he have to think of random things to do so he could hurt him? As expected from his father actually. "Answer me, Damn it!!"

Still no reply.

"Are you deaf?!" He yelled. "Do I have to make you answer me?!"

Here we go again. Sesai thought, stepping back in a defensive position.


End file.
